Kill Sekai
by FullMetalocalypse
Summary: Set after the "To My Children" ending of the visual novel, Kotonoha believes Makoto deserves justice for what had been done to him, now she must locate Sekai and get her revenge, whether Sekai's old friends want her to or not. Later chapters will be rated M! *Chapter 5 now in-progress as of 7/18/13*
1. Kotonoha

That one tragic day, oh Kotonoha remembered that day as if it were fresh in her mind. Kotonoha had quit school shortly after it and stayed locked in her room for ages, but not until she had her child almost a year ago. She had named him Makoto in honor of his late father, and she never truly smiled unless she was with the child. However, things were about to change.

Makoto's body hadn't been found at the crime scene, which led Kotonoha to believe he was still alive out there somewhere, but the police simply wouldn't believe it because of the vast amount of blood covering the area. A few months later someone had called into the police station claiming they had killed Makoto, so the police instantly believed it being the lazy bastards they were and decided to end the case there after arresting the supposed murderer. The culprit turned out to be none other than Hikari, Kotonoha knew it was only a lie though. Sekai was the true murderer of Makoto, she had only gotten one of her little friends to fill in for her, they would do whatever it took to give Kotonoha pain after all. Kotonoha then vowed that the day before her child's first birthday she would find Sekai and kill her, it was the perfect present even though the little Makoto Jr. didn't know a thing about the past.

Kotonoha stared at the ticking clock on her bedroom wall, she still lived with her parents in her early twenties, she had no time to go to college because she was constantly caring for Makoto Jr. She had no friends either, all of her high school aquaintances were long gone. Luckily, her family had still loved her even after going and getting pregnant as a freshman, Kokoro hadn't even minded in the first place.

Kotonoha arose from her bed and stared in the mirror beside her closet door, her violet eyes looked distant and lusterless. It was only a week until her son's birthday. It was time for her to take her leave for a short while, she had a feeling on where Sekai was hiding, but first she had to confirm it. Kotonoha was going to confront Hikari. Kotonoha swung open her closet door and searched through it until she came to a large cardboard box that was taped shut, she dragged it out onto her floor and kneeled beside it. The words on the box were scrawled with a dark blood red ink that read "Do not open under any circumstances." She swiftly ripped the tape away and quietly opened the box, inside was her school uniform, not an inch of dust to be seen. Kotonoha picked up the uniform and replaced her outfit with it, it still fit like a glove other than the bust part of course. Under the uniform there was a large gleaming saw, just in case an intruder came into her room, but now it would be used for...other means.

Kotonoha smiled to herself as she twirled around, amiring her graceful figure in her old uniform. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"J-Just a moment!" Kotonoha exclaimed and quickly threw the saw under her bed. Kokoro, now in junior high, came bounding into Kotonoha's room holding baby Makoto.

"Onee-chan~" she said happily, then stopped.

"Whats with the outfit?" she began to crack up, Kotonoha frowned.

"I was just...remembering some old memories, thats all" she forced a smile.

"Oh, you're weird onee-chan." Kokoro laughed.

"Listen Kokoro." Kotonoha kneeled down to her sister's height and patted Makoto Jr.'s head.

"Your onee-san is going to go away for a while, not too long, just a week. Shes going to need you to take care of Makoto and not tell Mother and Father about this while they're on their spring vacation, okay?." Kotonoha stared at her younger sister. Kokoro stared blankly at her for a moment.

"Of course! You can count on me~" Kokoro beamed. Kotonoha sighed with relief.

"Arigato, Kokoro." Kotonoha hugged her little sister tightly, but this was no time for goodbyes, it was time to prepare.

Kotonoha woke up early Monday morning to the sound of birds chirping, her Mother and Father had left for their spring trip to Finland. Kotonoha was to prepare to visit her old acquaintance Hikari in her cell, if she could find a way to let the police let her that close to Hikari that is. Kotonoha sighed and stared out her foggy window at the street below, all those people knew nothing of what had happened in the tragic lives of the trio who once were the best of friends, and they would never know about the wonders what followed in the present week of Kotonohas life.

_"In the school the three guys met. Their relation had been changed in the season, and turned into three love stories..."_


	2. Hikari

Kotonoha walked slowly down the hallway of the jail where Hikari resided, she had somehow convinced the guards that she was a reporter for the local news station looking to interview the murderer of "that one forgotten highschooler long ago." that line made Kotonoha cringe. Makoto was going to be brought justice, whether the people liked it or not.

Kotonoha stared into the cells of various convicts as she walked past, most of them were buffed up men that she didn't care at all about, and some of them even looked at her with lust in their eyes as she walked past, she only ignored them. She came to a young girl with light golden brown hair flowing down her back. The girl turned around to look at me. Her face was sketched with the look of pain and loss, her eyes were glassy.

"Kuroda-san." Kotonoha simply smiled and stared at Hikari inside of her cell, she felt some sort of deep joy inside of her seeing Hikari so broken down.

"...Katsura-san?" Hikari's eyes widened. Kotonoha nodded.

"I-I..I." Hikari stuttered with that dumb look on her face.

"Surprised? Ufufu.." Kotonoha laughed silently, entertained by the fact that Hikari looked like more a broken down mess than her once strong self.

"What do you want from me Katsura-san?" Hikari stared at the ground.

"Information, I don't have time to play any games with you I'm afraid." Kotonoha's expression changed back to being emotionless and dull.

"Information? What the hell kind of information could I offer you?"

"On a certain someone's whereabouts, I think you know who I'm talking about."

"...Sekai-san?" Hikari made a little gasp. "W-Why Sekai?"

"Certain reasons, I don't want to bring her any harm." Kotonoha lied.

"Last time I heard she was living in Paris with Setsuna-san.." Hikari wiped a strand of hair out of her face. "Forgive me Sekai.." she whispered to herself.

"I'm not finished with you, I have a few more questions."

"Be hasty about it." Hikari snapped. Kotonoha frowned.

"Why did you say you killed Makoto-kun?"

Hikari's face was sketched with fear, "I-I-I...was only.."

"I know why, its because you would do anything to give me pain, even though I've never done a thing to you. Makoto deserved a longer life, and you all took that from him." Kotonoha's grip on the cell's bars tightened. "Makoto only deserved a long and happy life with me and his child, and you all took that from him." Kotonoha's eyes teared up.

"You're inhuman.." Hikari had backed into the corner of her cell.

"Since you were all unhappy, you were probably looking for someone worse off than you all were..." Kotonoha glared at Hikari.

"You know who isn't human?...YOU KNOW WHO ISN'T HUMAN?!" Kotonoha's voice got louder, her knuckles cracking.

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Kotonoha screeched, her sanity had snapped in two.

Hikari didn't want to hear anymore, she just wanted to die. After being in this cell so long, she didn't care what happened.

"I'm going to find Sekai, and I plan to end her life slowly and painfully, just like she did to Makoto's." Kotonoha smiled, she reached into the pocket of her jacket and threw a knife at the floor in front of Hikari.

"I have to go now Kuroda-san, but when I get back..I plan on torturing you and killing you, BUT I'm giving you a chance to use this knife to prevent the torture and making everything quick and painless, you're quite lucky I'm giving you this option. Ufufufu.."

Hikari stared at the knife for a good moment then picked it up and only gave Kotonoha a simple nod.

"Good choice, I'll tell Saionji-san to give you my thanks in the afterlife." Kotonoha laughed and walked back down the hallway. That was far too easy, Kotonoha wanted a challenge, something fun and amusing involving someone strong and not a weakling like Hikari. Kotonoha pondered her next move while she heard guards rush back and forth around her.

"Kuroda slit her throat, get help immediately!"

"How did she even get a knife?!"

"What a suicidal bitch!"

Katsura Kotonoha just laughed, and laughed, and laughed all the way to the door of the police station.

Hikari was dead, next was a familiar purple haired athletic girl...


	3. Nanami and Otome

Nanami had lived on the edge of town in a run down apartment, her life after high school hadn't been so...fulfilling, to say the least. Her parents had kicked her out of the house, and now she had to work as a prostitute to make a living. Atleast she got a decent amount of clients and a large amount of money from it, and even one of her best friends was her roommate, Katou Otome.

"Nanamiiii.." Otome groaned from the other room, Nanami sighed.

"What is it now?"

"I'm starving, can't you make us something to eat?" Otome flipped through channels on the small television in the living room. Nanami sat beside her counting up the money she made from her last client.

"We don't have anything to eat, you should've gone out to buy food when I told you too!" Nanami snapped.

"Well excuse me Ms. Grouchy." Otome stared at the television screen that was currently on showing a news report.

_"Earlier today at approximately 11:36 A.M, Kuroda Hikari, the alleged murderer involved in the year old case of high school student Itou Makoto, was found dead in her cell. The police have deemed this as a suicide, it is currently unknown how she had gotten the weapon used into her cell, more updates on this story later tonight."_

Otome and Nanami stared at the screen in disbelief.

"S-Shes...dead?" Otome looked over at Nanami, who was trying to hold back tears.

"I would have never thought of her as a suicidal type of person...I can't imagine what pain she must have went through in that cell." Nanami shook her head, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, another client." She added silently.

"I'll go to my room to give you some privacy." Otome said. She really just wanted to be alone to think about the situation with Hikari. Nanami didn't feel up to doing her job at the moment either. She would send the client away for now. She walked towards the door and adjusted her hair, then slowly opened it.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not availible at the moment, please come back tomorrow." Nanami looked away while telling her client this.

"I used think I would never get to hear you say sorry to me." said the voice of a female, Nanami looked out the door and her eyes widened with fear.

"Its been awhile, Kanroji-san." Kotonoha smiled.

Everything went black.

Nanami awoke taped down a chair in a dim room, it looked like an abandoned warehouse. She looked around as the lights flickered to find something that would get her out of here, but there was no luck.

"Good evening Kanroji-san." Kotonoha walked out from the side of the room in front of her.

"Mmph!?" Nanami tried to yell, but found her mouth was taped shut.

"Oh my apologies, I had to keep you quiet in case you woke up at a bad time." Kotonoha walked foward and swiftly ripped the tape right off Nanami's mouth, causing a sharp stinging pain.

"Why...Why are you doing this to me, Katsura-san?"

"Now what reason would I have to **NOT** do this to you?" Kotonoha pondered on the thought.

"Oh thats right, you treated me like dirt all throughout my time at school, from junior high to high school. Not to mention you've still been quite faithful to a certain someone, correct?"

"Certain someone..." Nanami thought to herself.

"Saionji-san?" Nanami asked aloud, Kotonoha nodded.

"I plan on making her suffer as much pain as she brought Makoto and I. She deserves it all." Kotonoha said gravely. Nanami shivered in her chair.

"Let me tell you a little secret though..." Kotonoha leaned down to Nanami's ear and whispered.

"I'm the reason Kuroda-san is dead." Kotonoha began to laugh and walked back to the side of the room.

"H-Hikari..." Nanami wanted to scream.

"Don't get all depressed on me now Kanroji-san, the fun is about to begin~" Kotonoha said loudly, following a loud scraping sound. Otome was kicked over to the right of Nanami, she was sobbing loudly.

"NANAMI-SAN!" Otome cried.

"Katsura-san, let her go!" Nanami yelled.

"Uh-uh I don't think so Kanroji-san, you see...I plan on killing you tonight, right in front of one of your best friends."

Nanami teared up and screamed.

"YOU STUCK UP BITCH! MAKOTO DESERVED EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO HIM! HE HURT SAIONJI-SAN!"

Kotonoha slapped Nanami hard across the face, leaving a large red hand print.

"**You're really going to regret that.**" she smiled, walking back to the side of the room, she rolled a table near Otome. She lifted up a large saw from the table and smirked.

Kotonoha walked towards Nanami and lifted up the saw, and brought it straight down into Nanami's scalp, sawing into it. Blood splattered all over Kotonoha and poured down Nanami's face, causing her to sob and scream. Otome couldn't look away.

"Its a shame I can't torture you, Kanroji-san! I have to spend all that time and energy on Saionji-san." Kotonoha laughed as Nanami's breathed heavily then abruptly stopped, Kotonoha sawed away at what remained of her head, until it was split in half.

Kotonoha stepped back and looked at her work. Nanami's disfigured face stared back at her, it was pretty disgusting, but the look of her helpless and now lifeless just felt so...so...rewarding. Kotonoha had started to enjoy killing, it gave her a great rush of adrenaline, especially now that she had killed the one girl she hated the most throughout her teenage years. Kotonoha dropped the bloody saw and wiped some specks of blood from her face and stared at the smeared blood on her pink jacket.

Otome stared at Nanami's body, and couldn't bear to say anything, let alone feel like living anymore.

"Katou-san." Kotonoha glanced at Otome.

"I'm going to do something that I think you'll enjoy." Otome wondered what Kotonoha had in store for her.

"I'm going to let you go free, oddly enough, you never gave me pain and made me suffer in my earlier years of life. Atleast, you didn't make the decision to on your own atleast. You should feel glad I'm not giving you the great opportunity of being killed off."

Otome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But I do know however that this night will in fact give you pain even more unimaginable than being tortured now that Kanroji-san is dead, and if you tell **ANYONE **this incident, i'll come and kill you when I'm done with Saionji-san, understand?"

Otome glanced back at her and nodded once.

"Perfection." Kotonoha said.

Next on her checklist was to head to Paris and hunt down the girl who betrayed her friendship, and Makoto's.


	4. Taisuke

The next morning Kotonoha sighed and sat down in her seat on a plane that was to head to Paris, luckily she had booked the flight as soon as she left the jail the late Hikari resided in. Kotonoha was starting to get impatient with finding Sekai, how she would be able to find her in the vast amount of people she would never know, but she could atleast give it a try.

Kotonoha stared at the ceiling of the plane as people rushed past to get to their seats before the plane took off, a young man with a confused look on his face sat down next to her, he looked somewhat...familiar.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am my seats been taken, s-so I'm just going to si-" He stopped and stared at Kotonoha with a look of disbelief.

"Katsura-san?" He grinned.

"..Yes?" Kotonoha shied away.

"Its me, you know, Taisuke-san?" His grin only got bigger.

"What the hell is Taisuke doing here?" Kotonoha thought to herself "Hes going to ruin all of my plans now..."

"Ah..Sawanaga-kun..Its nice to see a kind face from my high school years." Kotonoha faked a warm smile.

"Y-Yeah! You too...Why are you on a plane to Paris though?" He scratched his head.

"I was thinking of asking you the same thing."

"Well, I'm going on my yearly Fall visit to Saionji-san and Kiyoura-san's place."

Kotonoha went blank. Taisuke had been visiting Sekai? Why? He couldn't be in with them on their hatred for Makoto could he?

"A-Actually..I was going to visit Saionji-san as well." Kotonoha stuttered. Perhaps, Taisuke could be of some help...

"What a surprise!" He laughed loudly, causing people in other seats to look around.

"But...I don't know what her address is, I apologize, but could you tell me?" Kotonoha replied, feeling joy that this would be easier than expected.

"Sure! But, only if you do one thing for me." So Taisuke was making deals now?

"Be my girlfriend the entire time we're in Paris." He winked. Kotonoha wanted to dash off that plane right now, but the chance to get closer to Sekai was far too important to pass up now. Images of a broken hearted Makoto slipped into her mind, Kotonoha had never dated anyone other than her precious Makoto, and she had never liked Taisuke in...THAT kind of way.

"...Of course." Kotonoha said buckling in her seatbelt as the plane started to take off. She would get closer to Sekai now, but hopefully Makoto would forgive her for betraying his love with Taisuke's...

As they were high up into the air now a few minutes later, Taisuke began to stare at her.

"Do..Do you want something?" Kotonoha asked, puzzled.

"Well, since you're going to be my girlfriend now, I want you to show it that you mean it." He smiled, and grasped her hand tightly. Kotonoha winced and suddenly felt like wanting to crawl into a hole and stay there.

"Forgive me, Makoto..." She whispered quietly.


End file.
